Hiraeth
by CandyAndYaoi
Summary: To keep solid memories of the war, Sokka photographs everything since everyone insists his drawings were mediocre at best, by some strange urge, he takes a picture of the fire lord's son Zuko. Sokka wants Zuko to join their journey to save the world after getting to know him, but is surprised to find Zuko avoiding them. Now it's a game of catch up with the hot prince. Zukka.
1. Chapter 1:Thought

Seize the day. So they said. Whoever they were Sokka had trouble trying to understand what that meant. He figured it was just another inspiring quote to encourage others to be brave and smart. One of those overused philosophies taught to practically everybody. Grown up stuff he'd have to understand despite the amorphous ideas adults like to ponder over.

Luckily he wouldn't need to wait long, he was 13, on the way to adulthood, but not old enough to be a warrior in his everyone's eyes.

The sun was honey coloured, soft and dim. The weather was mild for the season, but Sokka still felt the jaws of winter bite his skin like a hungry leech.

"Do you really have to go?" Sokka asked, arms heavy and eyes glaring at the clumpy snow, angry the war was taking his father away this time. His family was still recovering from the loss of his mother, both his sister and him still needed their father to stay to mend the wounds that were still raw and bleeding.

His hands clenched tightly against his soft pants, trying to hold himself back from breaking apart.

Regretfully, Hakoda rested on one knee to meet eyes, rustling Sokka's short hair with his hand. Silver eyes were heavy when they looked at younger boy "Yes, for the sake of peace I must leave to join the war." Taking a sharp breath, Sokka voiced his fears with a shaky push of air "Then I'm coming with you." He stubbornly told, teeth clenched. Stubbornly insisting that he refused to be left behind doing nothing.

"You're not old enough to go to war Sokka, you know that." His father reminded, his strong voice gentle despite its rough tone. Trying to save his son from witnessing the dark parts of war.

"But I'm strong, I'm brave, I can fight! Please dad…" Sokka begged, unable to truly accept his father was going to leave, feeling his strength begin to fade to the thought of another loss. Wasn't their family the most important thing? This wasn't fair! The world would do fine without his father involving himself in this stupid war. Things wouldn't change, the avatar abandoned the world. Any hope was lost.

Hakoda empathized with Sokka, but his son was not ready for the hardships war brings, and he didn't want to have his son take a life before he understood the value and burden of such acts. "Being a man is knowing where you're needed the most. And right now, that's here protecting your sister." Sokka would grow up safely in the tribe until he was ready for hardships. _'This is for the best.'_ He told himself.

Feeling helpless, Sokka felt his body tear from the inside, bleeding in grief "I don't understand…" His father wasn't a water bender, how could he fight against a bunch of crazy fire benders out to kill and rebellion?

"Someday you will," The grown man explained, like his lungs bled pain as he spoke, like he knew he couldn't his children from the world's cruelty "I'll miss you so much." His words were wobbling, aware of the real fact that there was a possibility that he'd end up dying.

Sokka calmed himself, pushing out his brooding emotions to make this easier, still too upset to wring out anymore words, he wasn't strong enough.

"I'll leave this place to you then." Hakoda entrusted.

Pride warmed his chest, cooling the pain in him for a fleeting time. Large arms wrapped around Sokka, the warmth of affection comforted him as he felt a cold rectangular box handed to him, its weight surprisingly heavy. Looking down at its peculiar shape and front, the glass circles and slit at the bottom fascinated him, his small fingers traced the delicate lens. It was the first time he saw glass and metal together.

"What sort of device is this?" his eyes looked quizzical, turning the object around in hopes of discovering what it was, prodding at buttons gently.

Pleased with Sokka's reaction, Hadoka explained "A gift that takes pictures, a camera. A mechanist from the Earth Kingdom was selling it when I was passing through. It's important to take pictures of moments as memories can fade with time. Remember that Sokka." Hakoda's voice dimmed, eyes a fraction smaller with a distant look, and a vague smile appeared. A bright flash followed. Sokka watched the camera produce an image of his father's expression. Holding the photo, Sokka watched his father's image appear. "You're leaving, I want to remember you." He explained, finding that his father's smile seemed a little forced, even if the picture was blurry.

Hakoda wanted to say something, to explain the abstract behavior of adults. How people can act one way but be something very different. That enemies could easily be turned into allies with patience and understanding. As a father, he wanted to be strong for his son, to fend off any worry or doubt in his son; but it seemed his son was catching on fast on lies that could fool children. Sokka was no longer a child, but he wasn't a man yet.

While he understood his son would fight for the liberation of the repressed in this war, he was unsure that Sokka would know how to trust and respect people of the fire nation. Indeed, many firebenders in the war were delusional and mad, but Hakoda knew better than to think all were evil. Sokka didn't.

He closed his mouth, understanding that from now on, Sokka would figure things out for himself, and hopefully learn with his sister about the world.

"Take care of your sister." He finished, distancing himself before he began boarding Bato's boat. The wind picked up, blowing right through punctured hearts, stealing any heat that Sokka held in his lanky body. 'I promise I'll grow up quick to join you, I'll make you proud, dad.' He vowed, feet lingering where he stood as he watched his father leave for a journey, snow building around him. Hoping he'd see his father again, that by some miracle the war would end soon. Yet somehow, he was already grieving over the loss of another loved one.

* * *

The days that followed were monotonous. Skies favored light blue for most of the time, Katara and Sokka argued a little more than usual, but they never lasted long. His sister had been oddly accepting that their father left, but as her brother, he knew his sister was just as upset. There were a few times when he tried to talk about it, to try to be the grown up, but it always ended up in fights.

Recently Sokka took it upon himself to train the younger generation how to defend themselves and their tribe, there was no telling when the fire nation would raid them again now that there were no adults in their tribe anymore. Self defense was invaluable.

Due to his skeptical and abrasive nature, not many people took him seriously, though it was likely because he was barely a teenager that no one really found his antics as resolute.

So he'd go sulk behind his secret fort around the higher cliff tops. He took the time spent there to plan out his lessons and look at his father's gift. Today was one of the worst ones fights he had with Katara. This morning she was screaming at him for the gross white splotches on his sleeping bag due to some scandalous dreams he'd been having.

To be fair, he was a growing boy, and he was lucky enough to be explained by his father that this was normal. Despite that, he still couldn't help but feel lost with the changes in his body, he didn't know how to deal with his own body much less his dreams. He chose to ignore them to keep himself sane, save for his seed that would escape him in slumber.

For the sake of escaping Katara's rampage today, he took refuge at his fort. Blocking out the penguin otters that shuffled around him in mild curiosity.

Sokka stared at his camera he took from his bag, eyes fixed on its clear lens. Pursing his lips, he looked around him with searching eyes. Just plain flat snow, with slow animals tripping over themselves as they cawed for food stupidly. The usual.

Sighing, he rested his head against the snowy wall he built as he gave up on trying to find the right thing to take a picture of. It needed to mean something, to evoke something intense in him, this wasn't a toy.

He took out his photo of his father he had taken from a year ago, a shadow of heartache reminded him of his grief. Sokka had wished he was older, maybe then his father wouldn't have left him behind to be the only man in his tribe.

There were times that Sokka thought of taking a photo, he never forgot about his father's words. Like when the sky lit up with colours at night, or when a baby learned to walk; but somehow, it wasn't that preciously capturing to him, like when he caught his father's hard expression. As much as he loved his homeland, it wasn't the most adventurous filled with new people every week. Nothing new ever came around.

Burning charcoal interrupted his thoughts by pinching his nostrils. Turning around on his knees to peek over the edge of his fort, Sokka caught sight of the regular fire nation ship passing by.

If it was a raid, there would have been every fire nation soldier lined up, and the ship would have had more weapons visible. Fingers still found their way to his trusty boomerang, clutching to the cool edge in case, Sokka still felt uneasy. Surprisingly, he could hear his heart beating as he took cautious breaths to calm himself, if there was any sign of aggression he would be ready.

Stomach twisting, Sokka's eyes widened to see a young boy–possibly his age– standing at the very front, his eyes burning with such intensity, bearing the armour of the fire nation. Knowing he should have hidden himself, Sokka tried to shrink as he noted how the stranger's eyes were drops of amber, and how his left side was marred with a burn scar, it looked so...painful.

A sigh escaped the fire nation boy, his cool expression tightening in conflict and fragility as a hand touched his marred skin, eyes shut in anguish like the memory of his burn ripped him in two. Eventually the sunlit eyes gazed down at the water below the hull, fixed at his reflection with shame.

Without thinking, Sokka lifted his camera to line with his right eye, and took a picture when the clouds cleared just enough to allow the reflection of the sun to the foreigner's marble skin. Sokka took a nice long look at his photo, and confirmed that the fire nation uniform looked a little big on him, and he was way too serious with how he held himself. But there was something that resembled loneliness that added to the pain the boy seemed to hold as well.

The heavy wave of compassion took him by surprise, the feeling in his chest felt wrong. This boy was fire nation, they were all the same. Impulsively, Sokka began to rip the photo, stopping just a quarter in when he noticed he had a mild bulge. "Shit," he gritted, wanting to bash his head for his body being vulgar at the worst of times.

Before the wet dreams were manageable, but this was the first time he had a random erection when he was awake. Covering his face, Sokka waited for it to pass, for his body to calm. Trying to keep himself from screaming in embarrassment.

Finally when the 'problem' solved itself, Sokka bolted back to his tribe to his home, burying his face in his pillow to recover from his morbid situation. When he finally settled down his emotions, he took the time to contemplate on his thoughts for even wasting a photo on an enemy.

Deep down, he knew he shouldn't have taken the risk of some fire nation brat. Looking at the fresh photo, guilt should have been his first feeling, but all he could feel was curiosity and an urge to trace the scar on his left side, wondering if it still hurt. What sort of voice did this strange, new boy have? Was it soft or stern? Grating or smooth? What did his gold eyes look like up close?

Warmth began to concentrate in his stomach which prompted Sokka to sit up and realize his erection had returned. This time he really did scream.

* * *

Travelling around the world was a huge thought itself.

Katara was eager to the idea, but Sokka felt hesitant at the prospect.

Sokka was used to his surroundings being dressed in snow with little diversity. But it seemed the world called out to his sister and Aang to learn more about bending. Since they found the only airbender left in the world, who was also the avatar, it only made sense they travel with the Avatar and help him in his journey. Both Aang and Katara had purposes that required them to travel which was to learn bending. Sokka's role in all of this was murky and unclear, still yet to be uncovered if he had any useful roles in their journey. He chose to travel with his sister and Aang to protect them from what he could since he was the oldest. Admittedly, he was surprised by a lot of the things they came across on their adventures so far, buildings that didn't melt, giant animals, Kyoshi warriors, and crazy king that knew Aang before the avatar went into a hundred-year hibernation in ice.

Now it seemed they were up against a hungry spirit monster because Aang was supposedly connected to the spirit world and the Avatar couldn't turn his back from a community in need of his aid.

Aang's first attempt to communicate with an angry spirit ended terribly, unable to pacify its rage over the destruction of its forest due to passing firebenders.

The same night, Sokka took out the photo of Zuko he had taken a year ago, when he stupidly felt compassion, when he had been naive.

Looking back on it now, Sokka must have wanted to believe Zuko was just some poor kid like him. That by some miracle the prince was an outsider like he was, but so far Zuko was just another power hungry fire prince after the Avatar's head.

Sokka glared at the photo as he trembling hand couldn't let go of the photo as it dangled over the kindling, angrily he shoved the photo back into his bag. Telling himself how profoundly foolish he was for not destroying the photo the day he had taken it. It would've been easier that way.

Quickly he tucked himself back into his sleeping bag, telling himself he would throw it into the fire tomorrow. Succumbing to his drowsiness as he gazed at the dying fire pit in the house, admiring the gold colour of dying fire.

* * *

Things were not looking good, wood and clay were everywhere as houses were destroyed. The people in the house were trembling in fear of their lives, well aware they would all be spirited away if Aang failed to calm the beast. Right now Avatar was being beaten into the ground. Apparently the second try was not looking any better.

Sokka had enough.

Aang was part of his responsibility now, and he wouldn't stand back and watch Aang get thrown on roofs while he did nothing. With clenched fists he bolted out to help his friend in need.

Avatar or not, Aang was still a kid.

"That's it, he needs help!" he told his sister, grabbing for his boomerang to distract the rampaging spirit, Katara called out for him to wait but he didn't slow down. With clean aim, he threw his weapon, which only bounced off the spirit.

'Of course! It's a spirit not some physical animal.' Sokka realized stupidly, physical attacks wouldn't affect it.

"Sokka stay back!" Aang warned, his hand gesturing for Sokka to stay far from the spirit. Shaking his head dismissively, Sokka found himself wanting to stay to fight. "We'll fight him together Aang." Despite not having any weapons or bending ability, Sokka knew two was better than one person against some crazy monster, they could do this together.

Looking back at the spirit and relaxing out of his defensive stance, Aang glanced at Sokka with panic "I don't want to fight him unless I—"

Sharp pain bit into Sokka's waist as he was ripped from the ground and held captive by a pair of black claws. The monster turned around and began to run to the other direction, taking him deep into the forest. Fear spiked up as the adrenaline faded, his fingers desperately pulled at the monster's hands to somehow squeeze out, but he was stuck. Aang quickly caught up with his glider, searching for him.

Waving his arms, Sokka called out for him "Aang! Over here!"

Aang tilted his glider to come close, but because it was dark, it made it difficult to avoid hitting branches, instead, he flew up to see that the spirit was headed to the burned forest, where gray painted the ground. With a clear terrain, Sokka stretched his hand out, heart beating against his chest as his body shook from the inside, the sharp wind made his vision blurry. This was blood-draining fear. "Help!" he forced himself to yell, reaching for Aang's hand. When they met eyes, he realized that he was fading. Before he knew it, Sokka was on flat land with nothing to see for miles. The sounds of heavy footsteps and wind was gone.

This was all the fire nation's fault, they burned a forest, scarring it black which destroyed the life it once had just because they could. Now, Sokka and other villagers were paying their price.

Blinking dazedly, Sokka processed that he had been taken to the spirit world, his heart still racing. "Shit." Normally he didn't swear, but no one was around to hear it. "Well what a wonderful mess you got yourself in!" he groaned, rubbing his face as he began to walk to nowhere in particular. "You just had to get swept up by some crazy spirit and get dragged to a place where other hungry spirits will tear you apart."

 _Sokka._ A voice called.

Jerking his head backwards, Sokka turned around him to where the voice came from. The person before him had long brown hair, smiling blue eyes, and a calm expression. "Mom?" he asked with a baffled tone, caught off guard to see his mother's kind face, bringing back memories of that terrible fire nation raid.

 _There aren't any monsters near, it's just empty space_ She assured, voice soft and firm.

"How do I know if you're not some trick?" Sokka pressed, distrustful that his mother would coincidently appear before him.

 _I am what you want to see. I never stated I was your mother, I simply reflect what you want to see._

Upset to find that the person before him was just some ruse, Sokka folded his arms "Then what do you want?"

Almost amusingly, the women pointed at him _Your question can only be answered by you, I told you that Sokka._

"Don't call me by my name, you're a stranger, for all I know maybe you're a hungry demon." He snapped, turning around to walk away from this blatant trick. This was cruel.

 _That's fair, but you did forgot what you're mother looked like, which is why I look like this._

Pausing his angry footsteps, Sokka's teeth clenched with his fist. Sucking in air, he was about to blow up before his blood turned cold when she was covered in burns

Her cloud-spat blue eyes became focused, still warmly smiling _Try not to hate fire_

"It took you away." He pointed out, voice angry as he recalled his father and sister's grief that day "Fire is the enemy." He added, forgetting the illusion before him was not real.

 _Yes, it took me away, but fire is not the enemy. You know that deep down, you just need to find peace within your storm._ His mother soon began moving away, like the space between them was extending for the sole purpose of separating them. "Wait!" he yelled, chasing his mother as he passed by shoots of bamboo that seemed to have shot out of nowhere.

 _No one is truly evil, just lost in dark place_

A sudden bright flash invaded his eyes and his head, and when it cleared he tried to recall what happened as he slowed to a slow walk, passing stalks of bamboo bushes, rubbing his head in confusion. "What happened?" eyes searched for his sister, squinting at a vague figure.

"Does it matter?" A voice asked. Looking up, Sokka recognized that rough voice and gold eyes. It was Zuko. Before he could react, he was knocked out by a biting pain in his neck, he later swore the last thing he saw in blurred vision was an almost naked old man behind Zuko.

He hoped Katara and Aang left the village soon. Sokka knew he could handle the jerk fire prince. He was a warrior after all, and his friends could handle themselves.


	2. Chapter 2: Invisible

"Where is the Avatar headed?" Zuko growled, hand gripping the back of Sokka's neck to shove against the table, the pressure increasing with the passing time. Threatening to choke the life out of his prisoner.

Snorting in an attempt to cover the ragged breaths of pain, Sokka struggled to turn his neck and glare at solid his enemy, making sure to spit on the ground. "Go to hell." He blurted. Aang and Katara were off somewhere safely, probably planning to rescue him. He hoped.

Keeping the eye contact as a competition of nerves, Sokka could only search and wonder why such eyes could hold so much confident resolve for a twisted cause. As if his man-hunt for Aang was the greatest journey to complete, that killing any hope of balance was a celestial goal. After an exchange of wordless distaste for one another, Sokka was surprised to see that Zuko had been the first to withdraw.

"We'll see if you give the same answer the next time I come by, the Avatar will come for you." Zuko assured with a growl, eyes wide and dangerously calm despite his twisted expression.

Throwing Sokka back to his rickety chair, Zuko exited the room, barking for the guards to take care of him "When I return, I want to hear answers."

Sharply they nodded "Of course!" while bowing in respect.

Rubbing at the lingering pain on his neck, Sokka watched the prince exit from his sight, surprised the jerk hadn't melted his face off. It was slightly comforting that the prince was so sure his friends would come back for him, but found himself slightly plagued by his doubts. Perhaps if they left him behind, it'd be easier on both of them in their travel. In came in a quiet rush, the realization of how much easier this situation would have been if he was skilled in something. But he wasn't. He was just ordinary.

* * *

After several hours of investigating the village, Zuko was surprised to hear the Avatar was headed to the temple of Avatar Roku instead of planning to save Sokka. No matter, he still knew where he was heading, and he could use Sokka as part of a trade, the sister would make the choice to have her brother back. Satisfied with his findings, he retired to his room, avoiding his soft uncle so he wouldn't find himself drinking tea to 'relax'. Once he changed out of his armor and into something more casual, he rested on the edge of his bed with his elbows resting on knees with his fingers entwined, he needed to take a moment for himself.

The fleeting sensation of hope surged in his chest, he was close to capturing the avatar, his grip in fingers tightened. Some call him cruel for wanting to hunt down the hope of the world, but what did they know about him? Hope couldn't be given to him by the Avatar, only by redeeming himself in his father's eyes could he restore the pride and honor his family carried. While his father would be pleased with his victory, Zuko found his thoughts drift to his missing mother. Zuko loved both of his parents, always desired to meet their expectations, but he preferred his mother's company, he supposed it was because she was openly compassionate and gentle when it came to him. There was no doubt in his heart, his mother loved him. But what about his father? Catching himself, Zuko shook off such disrespectful thoughts. His father was a distinguished man, the rightful fire lord of the world that wanted to share the fire nation's greatness. Zuko had ungratefully stained his father's honor by speaking against him when he was 13, his punishment was fair. Speaking out and refusing to fight back against his father was cowardly and selfish, he deserved this. By burning him, his father banished him to hunt for the Avatar as his reprieve.

Fingers traced knowingly around the tough surface of his skin, bright fire was recalled from the source of his mark, his shame. It was simple. His mother was loving but weak, while his father was powerfully illustrious. For so long, Zuko was weak. Readying for bed, he rested on his back, feet still dangling, he understood his attachments to his mother was what dragged him down, but could he really throw away the meaningful heart she shared with him? Was that really the right thing?

The metal ceiling creaked as the boat began to set sail for their destination. The silence was light and airy, easy to breathe in, calming the storming thoughts on Zuko momentarily as his mind floated tiredly. Knuckles tapped the metal door which pulled his attention. Sitting up, he took a deep breathe, closed his eyes, and lit the candles in the room "Come in." He hesitated, displeased with the disturbance. A slightly hunched figure walked in, gray hair trailed from a receding hairline to a face. "Uncle," he acknowledged politely.

"Nephew, today there's a music night." With a steadfast smile, the aging man approached "I was wondering if you wanted to join, you've had a long day."

Accustomed to the daily invitations for music, tea, and pai sho, Zuko shook his head dismissively "No, tonight I'd like to rest. You should as well." He urged.

Being kidnapped by a group of earth benders, his uncle should have been resting since the majority of the day he had been walking in a loincloth. Today was stressful for both of them.

"When feeling fatigue of the four limbs, one should drink tea only; four or five times." The sentence lingered, "Perhaps the young tribe man would like some."

Narrowing his eyes at the suggestion, Zuko chided "Prisoners don't get tea. I doubt he could even comprehend the value of tea." Irritated with the topic, Zuko added "Goodnight uncle." Sighing, Iroh retired their conversation, still wistfully holding his smile "Goodnight." He finished, blowing out the candles with his bending for his nephew.

* * *

"I seriously need to use the bathroom." Sokka repeated, trying to get the stubborn captor to let him stretch his legs, holding his crotch with his left hand to fight against the pressure. Annoyed, Zuko kept his arms crossed "You bothered the guards for this?" He asked thickly, his voice on the edge of anger as he stepped forward in confrontation, taking in the new bruises on his upper arms, and cheeks, disappointed the guards hadn't gotten anything out of him.

Jaw dropping, Sokka shuffled his feet forward as he continued to defend his needs in a dramatic manner "Do you have any idea what it's like to hold in pee and get an infection? Not fun." He informed, trying to desperately think of something else to keep his mind off of his urge to pee, careful with his right arm as it was tender.

Disgusted, Zuko pointedly reminded "The guards offered you their bathrooms. Use those. There shouldn't be a problem since they're kept decently clean and they're closer to the cell."

Scoffing, Sokka rolled his eyes, gesturing Zuko "Just let me use yours." He demanded, voice slightly high strung, a result of puberty.

"Why would I let you use mine?"

"Probably cause you're full of crap and therefore never use the bathroom. I do." Sokka deadpanned.

Zuko nearly stormed out, before he noticed frayed ends on Sokka's right sleeve, the arm a little too far behind his back. "I'm the one full of crap?"he asked tightly, boldly pulling on Sokka's right elbow, finding a mild burn marring the sepia skin "Seems the guards would disagree." He remarked, thumb tracing the scarlet edges of raw skin. The burn wouldn't scar. While he did order the guards to persuade info out of his prisoner, the sight of a burn was… unsettling. Sokka was ignorant and resentful to the fire nation, but it seemed overboard to burn him. He couldn't bend an element to protect himself, no matter how he looked at it, this was just plain discriminatory. There was nothing ethical about this.

Face glowering, Sokka snapped his arm away, hissing from the touch "You're the one who ordered them to rough me up, why the hell would you care?"

On the edge of explaining that casualties were unnecessary to regain his honor, Zuko restrained his tongue as the words built up behind his lips.

Keeping his patience calm, Sokka had no reason to know of his history, and neither of them would benefit from such conversations. Instead he slipped his hand in his pocket finding a singular object he placed where he stood. "I don't." He answered before dismissing himself, the new guards locked the cell quickly after his exit.

Dissatisfied with their momentary argument, Sokka crossed his legs on the cold metal floor. Looked like his plan had failed, if he succeeded in using Zuko's bathroom, he could have had a better understanding of the ship's layout to find his escape route. Skeptically, he reached for the small jar. It fit nicely in his palm, able to wrap his fingers around it, the casing was made of red clay. Opening the lid wasn't difficult, but it made him apprehensive for what he would find, for all he knew this was some poison that would kill him, or even a bomb that'd melt his own face off.

Despite the possibilities of this being some trick. Lifting just the lid up, Sokka stupidly licked the layer of mush on the surface of the lid. Bitterness spread like water in a dry mouth, a heavy smell invaded his nose which induced painful coughing, gripping his knees to help keep it down. He knew what the jar was filled with. Aloe Vera. Tasted and smelled like a dying animal, but great for burns. Had he only sniffed it he would have known what it was, now he was paying the consequences for sampling it with his tongue.

After the taste and smell settled to an sour aftertaste, Sokka took off the bandages on his burned elbow and scooped out the slimy mush of pale green on to his burn. Immediately the throbbing eased as the cool sensation began to work away at the damage.

After using up the medicine and wrapping it with his other bandages, Sokka relocated to the mattress in the corner, contemplating over the offered ointment. Zuko was the villain. Fire nation soldiers weren't exactly Sokka's favorite sort of people, but did he hate everyone in the fire nation? No he didn't, but the fire benders were destructive, they were the ones that created so much suffering in their paths. Now Sokka had an anomaly to deal with. When fire lord Ozai dies Zuko would take over this wretched war, but somehow the evil heir of the fire nation didn't match up to cruel heir of the fire nation. Zuko was pissed when he'd woken him up from the middle of the night for the bathroom, but Sokka didn't feel the cold weight of dread twist his guts like he expected, like he wasn't the bloodthirsty Prince he believed him to be.

But he knew that wasn't true, no matter what, trying to hunt the avatar was corrupted, he set his eyes at the empty jar in bitter thought. Yes, Zuko was human, but that doesn't mean he was someone trustworthy. Zuko had a moment of empathy, probably because he knew what it was like to be burned. The water tribesman didn't want to think about this anymore, his head spun in confusion regarding Zuko, but his body wanted rest. Eagerly, he laid on his back, pulling up a thin blanket over himself, reminding himself who the real enemy was.

* * *

Sounds of trampling footsteps woke Sokka up. Sitting up quickly, he shook off the lingering urge to sleep by pinching his face. Listening closely, the yelling around him seemed to increase with urgency. Faint voices were panicking over a damaged engine, apparently they were being attacked. Over all the voices, Zuko's stood out from all like a knife"Do not stop this ship!"

Hope bubbled forth, it might be Aang and Katara. For once, he was glad Zuko was a stubborn jerk. This could be a chance to escape if he waited long enough, until then he'd nestle back in bed and evade any attention. Silence eventually returned but no one had come back to the cell when soldiers were called forth to fix the engine. Lifting one eye open, he looked around despite the darkness. Besides the sound of steam from the boilers, it seemed like the ship was now empty, and if no one was on the ship it could only mean they had docked somewhere close to his friends.

Throwing off the itchy blanket, Sokka began to investigate his small space in hopes of finding a pin, a stick, anything that could pick the lock. The search itself was short since the cell only had a futon and blanket, only to find dust bunnies.

Sucking at his teeth, his fingers traced the ground, he was stuck. Breathing increased as he tried in futile attempt to shake the locked door open in futile attempt. "This can't be happening..." He groaned, dropping his head in defeat, fingers gripped roughly against cold metal touching at his collar bones. What use was he stuck here? Aang could seriously be what the world needs to change, Katara could support Aang in his journey but they were stronger with numbers. They wouldn't turn their backs on him, so he needed to break out. If he was stronger he could break out, if he had been born a bender he wouldn't even be here.

'Wait.' He paused with realization, taking a step back, hands still on the bars. Staring at the sight before him as a light sensation grew in his chest. "This can work." He confirmed in disbelief, close to jumping in victory. The space between bars was wide enough for him to squeeze through, as long as he sucked his stomach. For once, he was happy he was still a bit scrawny.

Turning to the side, Sokka prayed that he could fit through. Pushing past his shoulders, the bars were a tight squeeze, but he did manage to get halfway with his face turned towards the exit. Unintentionally he shivered at the pressure against his tight cheeks and his crotch, he swallowed any sound as he pressed through, trying to resist thrusting up for a stronger sensation. Sokka could feel his dick begin to stiffen from the attention, quickly he closed his eyes and searched for repulsive images to kill off any arousal. He could not afford being caught right now, especially like this.

First thoughts were of the times he walked into his grandma changing, immediately any arousal was killed off. Before he could even rejoice over his tactical evasion of an erection, there was a sound of crashing water.

Jerking his eyes open in bewilderment, Sokka switched from shuffling to using his thighs to push himself, struggling to get his other half of his both out.

With a final exhale of air he finally shimmied out. Frozen with the revelation he was free, his expression brightened as he felt his body simmer in the victory. Gathering himself again before getting too caught up, Sokka closed his eyes to detect any sign of footsteps. Nothing. Based on passing conversations he overheard while being taken to his cell, his stuff should have been nearby, he'd just have to find the way out by exploring. Advancing through the only exit, he would slowly test the handles of adjacent rooms he'd pass by and map out the floor till he found the entrance.

Eventually he came across a room with various types of bags and trinkets. Deciding it was worth a check, he sorted through the mound until he came across something he hadn't expected, he slowed down to take a look; A photo of Zuko's younger, unmarked face beside a beautifully women with warm eyes, both smiling. It was a peculiar sight to see such a carefree version of the prince, but it was pleasing to the eyes to see a blithe expression on him for a change.

Overall the photo was very dulcet looking. Zuko wasn't bilious in this photo, he was relaxed and content, and surprisingly had hair. It was unfortunate he traded it for a shaved ponytail, whatever they were called, he looked better with a full head of hair.

Sokka slipped the slightly crumpled photo in his pocket. Apprehensively, he wet his lips as he glanced for anyone that might have caught him stealing rather than escaping. Technically this wasn't stealing since it was would be destroyed later, but somehow Sokka felt guilty for taking it. The picture was of a loving family, and Sokka was both jealous and curious.

Once he found his bag, he checked his stuff over, worried something was either missing or destroyed. Everything was just as it was, feeling especially relieved to find his camera hadn't suffered a scratch on the lens or a dent.

Before he ventured further, he decided it wouldn't hurt looking through the other bags for supplies. The owners of these items didn't need these as much as his friends did, their expedition was a long one. When he filled his bag with dried meats and fruit, he returned to exploring for a ladder leading outside.

It was after ten minutes of wandering did he come across an iron ladder around the back of the ship. Feeling paranoid with how well this was going, Sokka wiped his palms against his shirt for a better grip on the bars, hoping whatever is distracting the entire crew outside the ship would go on for a bit longer.

Setting his left foot up on the first bar, he quickly hiked to the top and pushed up at the handle of the door. He expected to see the blinding light of the sun among a soft sky, or the creamy moon among sprinkled stars. Of all things, he didn't expect to see a tall temple splitting in two with magma bursting out like it was bleeding.

The thick streams of glowing amber set everything it touches on fire, as if the earth itself was crying with fury.

Absentmindedly, he took out his camera with the intent of capturing the moment, always taking the photo when an opportunity is there. Looking through the lens to focus on the burning building, he noted how it seemed like the world was on fire, he pressed the moment the top of the building exploded. Quickly he fanned the developing photo, glad to have taken the chance to photo an intense eruption, placing the picture with the rest in his bag to later admire once he was out of danger.

"Sokka, over here!" A familiar voice called. It was Katara.

Snapping out of his stupor, Sokka never thought he would be so relieved to see a flying bison ready itself to cover him in drool. Knowing that he was saved, he took a final glance at the falling tower, wanting to try to capture a mental image, to remember the intense waves of heat hit his skin. Breathing hitched, when he caught sight of Zuko sprinting out of the building, who also noticed Sokka escaping. As expected, the expression the jerk bender made was furious.

Consciously, his hand pressed against the medicinal jar in his pocket, his injury would have healed fine without it. Only then did he realize his burn scabbed over, no longer tender and raw. 'It must have healed overnight.'

Swiftly he joined his sister on Appa's back, Aang took care of guiding the bison out and away from the island.

Worried over the absent look in his eyes, Katara touched his shoulder gently, aware that something was off "Sokka, are you okay?"

Meeting her eyes, he nodded "I'm fine, I just..." he trailed off before forcing an overzealous smile "…Seriously need to eat, their congee was gross."

Eased with his return in character, she chuckled "Good to have you back, we were worried they might have killed you." her expression trembled as she embraced Sokka, grateful nothing terrible had happened.

Rubbing his hand on her back, Sokka had shared the same fears, but everything had turned out okay in the end. The worst was over.

'Why didn't you come sooner?' he wondered, afraid of the answer if he asked. Right now, he didn't want to know.


	3. Chapter 3:Petrichor

There was no definite good or bad side, it was something known but not quite understood to Sokka. He had been disappointed and vexed with who Jet really was, but surprise wasn't a factor involved in his thoughts. Jet was a person drowned in hate, someone unable to think selflessly and past his pettiness. Its true Jet offered a community for the victims of the fire nation, and that their hatred was valid. But as a result, he lost his morality to appease the grief and rage simmering inside him, stealing any room for personal growth.

Pulling his blanket further up, Sokka stared up at the cluster of starlight, assured by the clean night sky that tonight would be peaceful by its assuring presence, pulling his feet closer to warm up his toes, feeling chills run up his ribs and arms regardless of his attempts to nurture the warmth between his sheets.

Jet did lose everything at a young age, and growing up trying to take down the fire nation must have warped his mind. As much as a smooth guy Jet was, he wasn't a leader. Katara had learned that the hard way thanks to her mushy feelings gushing all over him. He seriously hoped she wasn't going through a bad boy phase, he had enough of problems on his plate.

Before, he thought Zuko was crazy, but he was sorely corrected when it came to Jet. To sacrifice an entire village because there were fire nation civilian was slaughter, just as bad as the fire nation. Although the experience was unpleasant, Sokka was grateful his instincts led them to Jet. The villagers would have drowned if he wasn't there to warm them of their dam being destroyed, things turned out fine in the end. He just wished Katara and Aang could have avoided being confronted with this nauseating part of reality, they had enough scars from the world.

So if Jet was the ultimate jerk, what did that make Zuko? Still a jerkbender, but in a different light. Was it possible Zuko lost something dear to him? Enough to push him to obsess over the Avatar like his own life depended on it, almost like a madman. The photo Sokka had taken on the ship was proof Zuko was once a very different person, a happy kid. Something must have happened, people aren't born dark and twisty like that, they're damaged and scarred. But the firelord was evil, so it wouldn't be far-fetched for Zuko to be like him.

Zuko was the son of the fire lord, the enemy of the world, but even he didn't terrorize his tribe in the south when he suspected Aang was hiding there. By no means was he redeemable, he burned down the village in Kyoshi island to capture Aang. If Suki was hurt, Sokka would have blamed himself for letting that happen, for being weak and useless against their enemy.

Sighing, Sokka forfeited his thoughts for sleep just like last time, figuring he was next to crazy for putting so much useless thought into Zuko and the past. The prince was the heir of Ozai, his blood was downright nefarious, that was reason enough to hate Zuko. All of this pondering was useless, even if he found answer to his questions, nothing would change.

* * *

Dreams came in floating pieces, blurry and a little lost. First, the group was out of food because Aang had to burn all the dried meat for fire once again, so they took a tour to the market to buy ripe food for Aang's vegetarian needs, only problem was that food mutated and started eating people. Then things blurred and focused on to Momo speaking English, sharing his opinion of everyone through insult.

"I love what you've done with your hair, how do you get it to come out like that from your nostrils?" He asked Sokka. If he wasn't being chewed away by a hawthorn berry, Sokka would have totally won an exchange of insults with his level of wit.

"Someday you'll go far, and I hope you stay there." Momo stated to Aang in a hopeful voice.

"Whatever kind of look you were going for, you missed with those hair loopies." Momo pointed out in shrill laughter.

Before he could do anything, Sokka woke up to mild pain as air when something crashed on his stomach. It had been Momo, frightened by Aang's nightmares. It seemed the kid has been having them for a while, not that Sokka blamed him, it was just irritating with the constant disturbance at night. Rubbing his stomach, he heard mumbling beside him.

Katara was comforting Aang again, it was pretty obvious something was bothering Aang by the way he evaded explaining the possible causes for his nightmares. While it was out of good intention behind her worry, some things were best left alone. If Aang didn't want to talk about it she should let it be, a man needs space.

Impulsively he sat up, plastering a smile to distract them over Aang's nightmares, it was way too late to start having mushy heart to heart chats, he should be involved a little more to fend off Katara's smothering "You guys wanna hear about my dream?" And maybe he wanted a little attention too.

Katara shot him an aggravated look for him to shut up, disapproving his approach. Disappointed, he withdrew the offer with a slightly injured ego "That's okay," he fell back into his sleeping bag "I didn't want to talk about it anyway." He added, pulling his blanket over his head to sulk. Behind him he heard his sister lay back under her covers once Aang did.

Sleep was uneasy for the rest of the night for him, his dreams turned black only to be lit by figures of fire. Curious he walked further on, noticing the crowding of people, subtly melting right into the ground. In shock, Sokka turned around and ran, shaking away the image of skin melting off bone, telling himself to escape this place.

He was terrified to the idea that his mother suffered like that. He didn't know what happened to her after being taken, his stomach twisted further in pain. This was the fire nation's fault, if they had left their tribe alone, everything would have been fine. Hakoda would have never left, Katara could have grown up carefree, and Sokka could have had more time with his dad. The fire nation were cowards for destroying so many families, and it was disgusting for them to believe they had the right to erase the diversity of the world.

"But it's not just the fire nation, is it?" A voice asked, Sokka slowed to a pause, looking at clearing figure of stiff person.

Pale skin and familiar candlelit eyes, with a knowing scar. Unsure where to turn, Sokka could only run past Zuko, trying to find a blank space he could rest and fade until he could wake up.

"Jet was just as bad. You know that, he was willing to throw away lives for his own benefit. His need for destruction." Zuko's monotonous voice was controlled, and Sokka couldn't deny his words. Pushing himself to run faster despite the burn in his lungs, his fists clenched and unclenched, unsure where to place his anger. "If anything, you're worse than Jet, he would have never became like that if the fire nation had never attacked. Plus, you burned the Kyoshi Warrior's village. You're the enemy." He snapped, hoping to stop Zuko's voice from following him, only to find him in front of him again, this time he could see his expression.

Unfazed, Zuko lifted his hand, to touch his scar for a second, only to look at Sokka with trenchant eyes,

"Am I?" He asked, as if Sokka had the answer.

The soft tone of Zuko's voice was grating to Sokka, it was unusual to hear him so calm and gentle, it wasn't natural to hear him speak with tenderness. 'This is just a dream. A stupid dream that's messing with me, a sick nightmare.' Sokka told himself, trying to reason and gather his emotions.

Angrily, he glared at the ground, unable to look at Zuko's sickening face, "You chose to hunt Aang, if you had any sort of conscience, you'd be stopping your father instead of trying to kill off the only hope the world has." Looking back up, he was caught off guard to see Zuko's eye gorged out, dark liquid squeezing out from the puncture, pale fingertips stained with it. "Suppose I did choose this. My path…" Zuko closed his good eye, and his entire body bled like a faucet, his skin tearing apart like wet parchment, drowning Sokka in its sorrow, filling his lungs with the taste of suffering.

"…My honor." Zuko's voice died.

Struggling awake, he found half his face damp and cold, half his face was submerged in ocean water, it seemed he rolled around in his sleep. Slipping out of his bag, he tried to save his clothes and bedding from being completely soaked. To his luck, everyone else managed to sleep through his ruckus, likely due to the fact that it was barely morning. To save time, he climbed up Appa's tail, assuring the bison he just wanted lay down some laundry in hopes of drying sleeping bag before they left today.

Getting on top the flat saddle he aired out his mattress before spreading it out. The edges were damp, but the water hadn't gone completely through as to be expected, living in the South Pole required clothes and bedding to be warm and durable against water.

Sliding down Appa's large smooth tail, Sokka patted himself to brush away the bison's stray hairs and headed out to gather kindling for their next stop, bringing his bag to carry it and whatever else he might find along the way.

Gathering thin grass around a boulder, Sokka found his brain remembering the melting face of Zuko, making it difficult to shake the effect the nightmare had on him. Seeing Zuko rip and bleed out in his dream unnerved him, he could still feel the blood cling in the corners of his eyes, like a mental shadow. As much as Sokka hated Zuko, to hurt someone like that was beyond cruel, it was savagery.

Blinded by the rising sun, he stopped pulling at the strands of grass to flip open his bag and explored the contents for his camera. Pulling at the makeshift neck cord attached to the camera's sides, Sokka turned to take in the ocean scent blowing through him, reminding him of his home. Solid rays of peach and gold warmed his skin and comforted the longing and worry for his family. Thinking about it now, he never did take a photo of the sunset. As silly as it may have been, he wasn't used to seeing the sun dip and rise from the horizon on a 12 hour schedule. Usually in the South, the sun was either up all day or down all day, never so consistent. Seeing the soft light being born he wanted to take a moment to shut himself away, letting the sunrise warm his night chilled skin, breathing in the light to feel renewal.

When Eagle Hawks began to cry out, he focused the camera on the sun, taking the photo when the wandering clouds became lilac. Pleased, Sokka marched on proudly with another addition to his increasing collection of photos. His luck continued as he found bountiful mounds of sea grass for his bag to the point of overflowing when he returned to the group. Seeing his sister sleeping peacefully, he decided to set down his sun dried sleeping bag and take a nap, hoping for a few more winks of sleep for his hard work.

* * *

Returning with a few handfuls of dried leaves in his pockets, Sokka was confident Appa wouldn't be tempted to eat this type of kindling, he was slightly peeved he had to wake up to the sound of the bison eating all of previously collected kindling; how was he supposed to know that Appa had 8 stomachs?

Grumbling away his misery, Katara's face was tight with worry as she aired out an empty bag with Momo trying to inhale the crumbs that fell out. She suggested they head to the market despite Sokka's warning of food ingesting people from his dream and Momo's rude comments.

Without checking, it turns out they were also out of money. Frustrated, tired, and hungry, Sokka asked what they were supposed to do now knowing hunting was an option, eager for Aang and Katara to jump at the idea.

The momentary consultation in his brain was interrupted by Katara's matter-of-fact voice "You could get a job smart guy." Her tone teased him, waiting to see what her brother might do in response. Sokka could be surprisingly resourceful when pushed, or impulsively dumb, either one suited her since she had faith their group would find a solution to their money troubles.

Almost immediately a stubborn pair of elders were arguing about the weather despite its excellent quality. The women warned the man about the severe weather approaching, refusing to go out since it was dangerous, which prompted Sokka to take the job when the old man stayed he'd pay a new fish hauler double.

Being a skilled man in fishing, it would be easy money, even if it turned out the old man was bluffing about double pay. The weather was clear and the wind was pleasantly mild, even if it did rain, a little water wouldn't bother him.

Rowing out to sea, the old man continued on with his criticism about his friend. Growing up knowing only of war would make anyone lose hope for the return of the avatar, but Aang was doing his best to fix things now. Eventually he defended his friend after a good half hour, insisting that things would get better now that the Avatar was making the effort to restore peace.

Readying the nets, Sokka took notice the gathering of clouds above him; the heavy grumbling that followed made his skin prick with uneasiness which he justified it as the effect from the colder winds, his indomitable pride refusing to back out for the sake of proving himself.

Strangely, Sokka only managed to catch several fish despite the extended period of time he waited. After the 8th throw, he gave up.

"You sure you know what you're doing? Seems like the fish aren't around."

Spitting a captious insult, the old man shook his head at Sokka angrily "With all that yapping of yours of course the fish ain't coming. Now hush!"he chided, throwing back a smaller net at Sokka "Go try catching the smaller fish, it seems the bigger fish are too smart for you."

Soon after the old man snapped at Sokka, the overcast darkened as the veins of the clouds glowed for a moment followed by cold waves of water from the sky and ocean.

It seemed a storm had really come around to bring forth chaos with the bursts of wind. Fear began running through his heart, his back tensed as his neck when he felt his body twist itself to the very real danger of death. "I'm too young to die!" He shrieked, maintaining balance on the slippery wood, trying to keep his nausea controlled when he felt useless to the situation, inexperienced with navigating a boat in a storm. Regardless of the short span of time, his toes and fingers were stinging from the rain leaching away his heat.

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna!" The old man replied, keeping the sails up to avoid the boat flipping over, seemingly regretful he hadn't listened to his wife that morning.

With good faith, Sokka told himself all he needed to do was wait out until Aang came around with Appa, that way both he and the old man would make it.

An hour passed and the winds doubled in severity, the water felt like needles bouncing off his skin, Sokka could barely see past the boat's edge; it was all a panicked blur. "We need help!" Sokka choked out, fingers digging into rope to keep himself upright against the waves of salt water.

"There's a ship coming er' way kid, just hold out some more!" The gruff voice of the old man was worn out, sounding relieved that help was arriving, eagerly pointing straight at the nearing aid. "Can't believe I didn't listen to my wife…" He grumbled to himself, making amends that if he ever got out of this wretched storm he'd stick to his wife's instincts, no matter how ludicrous they were.

Catching sight of stable ship, Sokka joined the man in calling over the solid looking vessel before a growing wave lifted the boat nearly upside down. Sokka gripped tighter to the rope, ignorning the grating of skin as he held on. This storm wasn't going to take him, he wouldn't fade like this.

* * *

Fires snapped as it ate away at the weak wood, Katara had listened to Aang's past, his regret, and loss. He had run away when he discovered he was being sent away from his friends because he had been the avatar; now he realized he left the world in peril and despair for a hundred years. While it was true many people were in need of him, he wasn't at fault. While the world was harsh for her family, but she had never blamed him for it. Aang had a good heart, and he was just a child, to place the blame of this war on him was selfish; he was still grieving the loss of the air nomads, people needed to understand his loss.

Wanting to help mend the reopened wounds, she rubbed his back softly, patient and waiting. Her heart ached to see him so crestfallen and quiet in comparison to his usual upbeat attitude, he must have missed his old life. In a small way she understood his loneliness, she was the only water bender in the South Pole, the genocide of other elements wasn't right.

"Aang…" She hushed, wanting to assure him that dwelling in the past wouldn't change things, that because he was here now he had changed so many lives, including hers. With him alive now, he was hope. Before she could further comfort him, the walls trembled and heavy snaps followed the ceiling to the entrance.

Jumping to her feet, her skin paled, her gut told her the shaking was a bad sign. "Aang, we need to go!" She urged, taking hold of his wrist, aware that any more sympathetic words for Aang would have to be later if they were going to make out before something drastic occured. Puddles of water matched her breathing, quick and never ending when she sprinted to the opening of the cave, the water catching the back ends of her boots. Despite her best efforts, boulders and debris had slid down the entrance in a chaotic tumble. "How could this happen?" She asked herself, dropping her grip on Aang to feel around the smooth boulders, feeling her heart sink when she failed to move the blockage.

"Must have been the heavy rain," Aang suggested quietly, turning back to tend to the fire since it was the only source of light they had.

Noting the malleable, slippery texture of the rocks between her fingers, she nodded "That makes sense, the rain must have softened the structure of the cave…"

Aang returned with a torch of fire, his grim face highlighted by the contrasting shadows made from the firelight "If the storm caused the cave in… Sokka might be in trouble…" the torch flickered.

Katara paled, "How do we get out then? Water and air won't do much to move boulders... I don't know of anyone can hear us past this cave…" her voice died, trying to keep herself calm.

"Well," Aang thought about their current limitations; he wasn't an earth bender yet, and he didn't know how tap into the avatar state when he wasn't agitated. Suddenly, his face brightened as he fumbled under his clothes for his bison whistle "We can't, but if we manage to create a few openings Appa could help us once he hears the whistle."

"Good idea Aang," she praised, feeling her worry settle a bit, the danger of the storm still on her mind when the sound of thunder threatened them from above "We better get working then. I don't want to think about what might happen if we're too late." She shook her head of the possibility of losing her brother and began to pull the rain through the cracks of the wall, trying to evade her fear through concentrating on her task.

* * *

Dangerous storms were calming, it matched his differing thoughts that fought for what he wanted. He'd listen to the raw sound of the sky being ripped apart, letting the storm take over him which left him somewhat light and empty. Tonight, he was struggling up the ladder against the ship's smokestack, trying to avoid slipping off of the wet bars. The storm was usually his ally when it came, this time it was his challenger, and he had no plans to losing. With his instincts and strong will, Zuko managed to reach the terrified man that was clinging to the edges of the top, offering his hand to the relieved creman.

With the near loss of a person in this storm, it made Zuko withdraw momentarily from his ambitions to realize the severity of the situation. To allow other people to die because he had the authority to didn't sit well with him, it wouldn't do any good to further shame his father by giving into such cowardly decisions. This journey was meant to redeem himself of his shame, no matter how difficult and painful it was, this was his burden alone, no one else needed to be dragged down with him.

"What do you want to do, sir?" Lieutenant Jee asked, streams of water escaped down his face from his soaked hair, lightening momentarily brightened his stiff expression.

Glancing between Jee and the rising tides, Zuko gave his orders, making sure to speak clearly through the rain "We need to get this ship to safety." The risk wasn't worth it, it wasn't certain the Avatar was even close by, plus a damaged engine was also something dangerous to ignore. Iroh looked up at the sky, and suggested to head to the eye of the storm. Another crewmember approached Zuko to notify that there were two fisherman in their direction that needed help; in a moment of consideration, Zuko ordered they be helped on to avoid the storm.

After a few minutes they made it to the eye of the storm, stepping forward, Zuko scanned the skies for any more extensions of this violent storm. Soon after, his uncle approached with a pleased look while keeping quiet. Respectfully, Zuko acknowledged his dishonest behavior earlier in the day "Uncle, I'm sorry." His angry words before were false when he insisted he didn't care about the loss of crew members, he had been foolish and shameful, he needed to be more disciplined to succeed in his journey. So he readied himself for whatever his uncle had prepared as punishment.

Iroh placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder, seemingly content with just those words "Your apology is accepted." His uncle's voice was light and proud as Zuko watch his uncle head back inside, likely to pour himself a cup of tea since he was in a good mood. While he was grateful for his Uncle's patience, he readied a plan to meditate for the rest of the night to further discipline himself, still feeling the regret of his unseemly actions.

"Sir?"

Zuko turned around to see the same crewman that approached him from before. He carried a rather anxious expression with fear lined around his eyes while rubbing the back of his neck, "I-It seems one of the fishermen we saved was a p-previous p-prisoner," he stuttered, either from the cold or terror of speaking directly to Zuko, it was likely the latter.

Slowly Zuko's eyes focused on the man's words, the air around him turned heavy, as he understood that the storm wasn't over yet with this new information "Continue." He demanded, approaching the apprehensive soldier with his pensive stare.

"A certain water tribesman, sir."

* * *

 **Author's note: Terribly sorry about the late update, I've been swallowed up by the troubles of deciding which University(or College, if you're in the US) I want to attend to, it's some pretty heavy stuff. Nonetheless, thank you for your golden patience.**


	4. Sorry

Hello, author here!

It's been quite some time, I know. My apologies for taking an extremely long time to give an update. Truly, I am so sorry.

It was unfair of me for not updating or letting you guys know why I have been absent.

I'm afraid my answer is quite clear as it is an unfortunate piece of truth.

While writing and reading are both my passion, a fire can not thrive without straw, wood, something that can feed it. My stories could not grow if it lacked feedback. I gave up on fanfiction because no matter how much I wrote, I received very little feedback and encouragement. I will not write for the people who can not spare a moment to truly recognize and respect the effort it takes to write. My fanfictions were pieces of my heart, and the majority that have READ my pieces did not spare a moment to tell me what they liked, what seemed off, and, what they felt while reading.

All I wanted, was to know was if people enjoyed my story, felt something.

No matter how much a person writes, no matter how much passion a person has, if no one wants to take a moment to acknowledge their effort and ideas, then that person will feel despair and eventually stop.

This is a fact, not a blame game. I do not blame anyone. I will never do that to someone. But I can act on this fact, and I choose to stop writing for this fandom because it's easier for me to do so instead of writing for me to only feel like my efforts are a waste of time.

Instead, I want to say my thanks and apologies.

Thank you so much for reading my stories, just knowing that people read them fills me with joy and content, especially with the person who would write to me and start in-depth discussions, I wish I had replied to you sooner; I still want to keep contact with you even though I was gone for so long but I know the chances of that are unlikely now.

I am truly sorry I left without any notice. That was irresponsible of me. I won't ask for forgiveness. It's too late now, and I don't expect you to do so, or even give me answer. But I do hope my writing provided some moments of entertainment. The conversations I had with you all are precious memories of this fandom, and I want to keep my last moments of this fandom filled with those good times. Currently, I am a very different person now then when I uploaded the last chapter of this story, and I am sure the same thing can be applied to my old readers. Life is sweeping my feet, making it bittersweet and frightening, but so is every life that is born. Soon, I hope to find a new fandom that will provide me with even more inspiration.

Once again, I am so thankful to my readers and friend for sticking by me for this fandom, but I'm afraid this chapter of my life is old and needs to reach a close.

Keep safe and I hope life works in favor for all of you.


End file.
